User blog:Aesuric/Blox Cards: Icon Generation
Disclaimer: This document has little to no ACTUAL research. The only research used is based on personal experiences playing Blox Cards. So don’t go whining about '''this, or THIS, or this, or this, or THIS.' '''Introduction:' When it comes to strategic and combat card games, most cards don’t come free. Whether it’s mana (Magic the Gathering), elixir (Clash Royale), suns and brains (Plants vs Zombies: Heroes), or icons (Blox Cards), the same saying goes: the stronger the card, the more it’ll cost. The cost can be direct; how much it’s going to cost to play this card. The cost can be indirect; this card will be cheap, but will hinder your gameplay to a certain extent. Or this card will start expensive, but eventually, you’ll get your money’s worth. This card will be cheap, but in addition to its cost, sacrifice a creature you control (please don’t sue me). More times than not, the player who better manages his “funds” and makes effective plays is going to come out on top (the other time is when you get screwed over by RNGesus). But for now, our primary focus is on Blox Cards. So, what do you use to play cards? How do you get those resources back? Is there any other ways to get these resources? You use ICONS to play your cards. Each card will have a icon value that you must pay in order to play it. How do you get more icons? Fighters can usually generate an icon at the end of the turn. The icon it will generate will be whatever the color the card is. Other ways to gain icons are discarding cards, icon gain through a fighter’s effect, or using actions that give icons. There are 5 different color icons: blue (B), green (G), white (W), yellow (Y), and red ®. THE POWER OF ACOLYTES: If you ask someone who’s played Blox Cards for a while what the best way to generate icons is, one of the answers is going to be “acolytes.” What are acolytes? Acolytes are uncommon, archetyped fighters that cost only white icons. The ones that cost 4 white icons always start at 0 power and 600+ HP. The best part about them is they generate additional icons at the end of each turn and are extremely versatile. Acolytes have been the backbone to many decks since the beginning. And with Splexit, more acolytes have been added to make sure dual color decks can exist! On a totally different note, if the acolyte DOESN’T cost exactly 4 white icons, DON’T USE IT UNLESS YOU ARE RUNNING ACOLYTES AS A DECK. The other acolyte cards are meant to be played in acolyte-based decks. You WILL be disappointed IF YOU THROW THE FOLLOWING ACOLYTE CARDS IN A NON-ACOLYTE DECK: - Greynarl - Nova - Dragon Horde (Lunar Warrior is an exception) Seriously, though. Acolytes come through for you. They allow you to play cards and heavier decks. The sooner you get them out, the better off you’ll be (some exceptions may apply). The Slightly Less Conventional Methods of Icon Generation: Not all icon generation has to come from fighters. There are alternative ways to generate some sweet, delicious icons. Let’s go over them! Discarding - Got a card that you desperately want/need to play, but you can’t because you can’t afford it? Easy! Discard cards to generate an icon! The icon you gain from discarding will be the color of the card you discarded. If Greynarl was discarded, you’ll gain a white icon Card Effects - This is probably the only other way you’re going to be getting icons. Fighters can gain icons, set icons (icon count = X), drain icons (steal from your opponent), and generate icons through different triggers (sometimes generating outside of its own color if it’s listed in its effect) Category:Blog posts